Sliding Off the Edge of the World
by Cherry Hart
Summary: Sam & Dean Winchester are caught up in a violent storm. They seek shelter in a barn and after crossing sexual boundaries it puts them on a little journey of ghost hunting and werewolves, smut and self discovery. Wincest. Rated M for a reason
1. Shelter From the Storm

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Sliding Off the Edge of the World**

**Chapter One**

**Shelter from the Storm**

The heavy black car drove through the night, aimed directly at the swollen moon riding the edge of the horizon. It was late October just short of Halloween and the wind carried the promise of snow to come. The pregnant clouds threatened rain. It had been a quiet night for driving but now the sky warned of trouble coming.

The car's passenger pawed hopefully through the maps littering the floor looking for a place for them to hide. "Nothing up ahead, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't look like it. There's no town closer than Glasserville and it's a solid twenty miles away." Sam answered his brother. He looked up from the unhelpful map on his lap to scan the dark masses over his head.

"Where the hell did this storm come from?" Sam moaned. "It was supposed to be clear all night.

"Ahh, Sam," Dean sneered. "You've been trusting the weather channel again, haven't you? You know they lie."

"Not helping, Dean. "Sam answered back. "We can just keep going and hope for the best; maybe we'll hit a roadside motel. I don't know what else to tell you." They drove on in the dark, engine humming and drowning out the wind. Then lightning flashed and hit an inoffensive tree at the top the hill they were climbing. The tree teetered for a while, wiping back and forth in the breeze and then of course, fell in the road.

"Crap," Dean shouted and stood on the brake. "That's just freaking perfect, now what Mr. Navigator?" He turned to Sam hoping for an answer. Unfortunately Sam was as struck as the tree. Neither of them had any answers.

"Well, first of all," Sam started slowly. "I really would not recommend pulling off the pavement. These fields look like they have been recently plowed under. We'll sink into the dirt right up to the undercarriage."

"I wasn't planning on it, little brother." Dean replied and leaned back, looking over his shoulder. He stretched a hand along the back of the seat, kept his head turned and started driving backwards down the hill.

They were almost back to flat ground again when another spear of lightning struck, lighting up the country side. Barely seconds later thunder rolled through, shaking the car and scaring the hell out of the brothers.

There was a rude rattling sound on the roof of the car. "That's not rain, Dean." Sam said and rolled down his window.

He stuck his head out and flipped it back into the car immediately. "That's hail,' Sam shouted over the steadily rising noise. "We're caught in a weather front. We need to get undercover."

"Crappety, crap, crap!" Dean barked out. "That's going to ding my paint up good."

Sam shouted and pointed out the window. "I think I see a barn. Do you see it?"

"Yeah, yeah, " Dean muttered and wrestled the car over to the side of the road far enough to turn around. He then took off heading for the ramshackle structure he could barely make out in the increasingly heavy wind and hail.

Luckily he hit a graveled road and drove right up to the barn door. Sam leaped out of the car with his jacket pulled over his head and tugged the large sliding door open. As soon as there was room Dean pulled in with his headlights glowing. They lit up a large and very empty space.

Shutting the car off Dean got out. "You OK, Sam?" He asked.

"I'm alright. I just got pinged a few times. Thank God for this barn. That wind is flinging those hail stones like rocks. You should take a look at the car. I hope there's not a lot of damage."

Sam stood and shook out his jacket. His pant legs were pretty wet and he was shivering. The air temperature was dropping fast with the wind. The hail stones were pelting the old barn and the noise was incredible. The two Winchesters had to shout to hear each other.

Dean ran his hand over the roof of the car. "Hey giraffe legs!" he shouted at Sam. "Can you tell how bad the roof got hit?"

Sam came over and stood beside the shorter Winchester, snickering, "Certainly, Princess. Just let me take a look now. Do we have a flashlight nearby? I would turn off the lights before you drain your battery. This storm sounds like it's settling in."

Dean dived back into the car and soon the only light was the flashlight he found in the glove compartment. He handed it off to Sam.

Sam held the light obliquely over the roof of the Impala. "Yeah, you have some minor damage here. I can't tell if it can be buffed out or if you're going to need a paint job. You can look in the morning."

There was a scurrying noise and Sam pointed the light around the open space. "Not the best motel we've ever had but it looks like the roof is good. At least I don't see raining dripping through. But I'm afraid we have room mates."

"Shit," Dean exclaimed. "I guess we can sleep in the car."

"That's alright for you, Shorty." Sam complained. "You know what that back seat does to my back."

He pointed the light upward. "Look, there's a hay loft. Let's go see what it's like." He located the ladder and began to climb. Once up on top Sam peered back down at his brother from the edge.

"Not too bad," he said. "It's dry and there is some clean looking straw left. I can stretch out here. Grab the blankets and come on up.

When Dean climbed the ladder with the blankets he found Sam had opened the hayloft door and was sitting on a bale watching the storm rage outside. The loft was facing away from the wind and the air was swirling with small bits of straw. The atmosphere was chilly but fresh and Dean came over and sat down next to Sam.

One blanket he draped over their shoulders and the other over their legs. They sat together and watched the sky. The clouds were scudding in front of the watery moon and the lightning flashes outlined the trees like a strobe. The thunder roared and shook the barn but it was better than television and possibly more interesting.

The brothers were warm and comfortable. Dean leaned into Sam and Sam wrapped a long arm around Dean's waist. Dean rubbed his face against Sam's bicep and Sam responded by kissing the top of his brother's head.

There were no cars on the road, no noises other than the storm. They could have been the sole survivors of some biblical catastrophe. The world fell away and they were at peace.

TBC

A/N-This story is done by two different writers, we alternate chapters and neither has a clue what the other one is going to write. We leave a little cherry bomb at the end and the other picks it up and guide it in any direction they wish. It's like a little contest and a lot of fun. Enjoy.


	2. Sexual Tempest

The storm continued to rage outside as hail pelted the roof of the old barn. It sounded like a barrage of stones. With the temperature rapidly dropping, their wet clothing didn't do the Winchester brothers any favors. Warm and comfortable went to bone chilling pretty fast.

Sam stood up and began to strip, hanging his clothing over beams and off rusty old nails protruding from the wall. Dean sat back and quietly admired his brother's ass through the wet, white boxer briefs.

Sam peeled off the underwear and draped them over the handle of a pitchfork in a barrel of old farm implements. He faced his brother rubbing his arms and jogging in place for a minute. "Come on Dean I don't want to get back under that blanket with you and your wet clothes, take them off."

Dean kicked off his boots and socks then stood and took a swig from his flask and handed it to Sam. "Here this will warm you up."

"Dean that's not true, alcohol thins the blood and reduces your core body temperature."

"Whatever Mister Science is that what they taught you at Stanford?"

"No, that's what they taught me in middle school science class."

Dean grinned at his smarty pants brother, "Huh, I must have missed that one."

Now at age 26, Dean felt lucky to have Sam back in his life for almost a month now. The dynamics of their relationship were changing every day. Dean was surprised how quickly cuddles and kisses became normal for them.

They had no idea where they were going or what the changes would bring. The only thing Sam and Dean knew for sure was that they had each other's backs and a deep abiding love that showed through their actions.

Sam wondered if this sudden storm kicking up was divine providence. That it was deemed Sam and his brother would be driven into this barn and take shelter in the hayloft.

Sam had a little smile on his face as he watched Dean fixing them a nest. Maybe tonight would be the night Dean finally gave in to all his urges bubbling right below the surface.

….

Dean draped one of the blankets over the prickly straw and flopped back down, "I'm not getting that poky stuff anywhere near my ass," he beckoned for his brother, "come on Sammy get down here and warm me up."

Sam cuddled up next to him and Dean covered them with the other blanket. Between the body heat, the blankets and insulating straw it got quite cozy.

Sam didn't let his hand stray too far, he secured it over his brother's hip and waited to see what happened next.

There was a loud crack of thunder and a flash so bright it lit the barn up through the gaps in the boards and then everything went dark again. "Sam I can't sleep, I feel like the damn roof is going to cave in on us."

Sam leaned on his elbows watching his brother to see if he could pick up on anything. Dean's big green eyes looked past Sam instead of right at him. That told Sam his brother was nervous.

"We could talk about us. I've been back a month and you know we've been closer than ever…kissing, cuddling, you know."

Dean draped his arm over his eyes and let out a groan, "Why do we have to talk about it, can't we just let stuff happen and go from there?"

Sam was tired of waiting for big brother to go for it so he did something uncharacteristic. He pinned Dean to the blanket and kissed him so hard that when they parted both were out of breath. Sam jimmied his knees between Deans and spread him open.

"Jesus…Sam what the hell has gotten into you?"

Sam reached down and wrapped his fingers around the shaft of his brother's dick and squeezed it. "A month of baby steps is plenty for me. I'm ready are you?"

Dean just nodded and said, "Yeah."

Sam twisted around in a 69 and rubbed is dick over his brother's face; he felt Deans tongue trace up his shaft. Sam let out a gasp, "No don't suck it; I don't want to get too excited." He took Dean in his mouth and prayed he did ok for his first time. When sounds of approval came from his brother he knew he was on the right track.

The storm became even worse as Sam sucked and licked Dean's cock and when his brother shot plentiful inside his mouth there was another rumble that shook the barn to its foundation.

He popped off being very careful not to lose a drop of precious fluid. Sam dragged his dick down Deans body leaving a trail of wetness, then settled in a kneeling position between his legs.

Dean watched as Sam spit his cum into the palm of his hand and then lubricated his cock with it. He was wide eyed like a child looking up at his big, little brother. He whispered, what are you doing Sammy?"

He bent Dean's legs and pressed them to his chest then braced an arm and centered himself, "I'm sorry if this hurts, I love you." Sam pushed roughly, breaching the rings of tight muscle and forcing his way inside.

Dean screamed, not expecting this to go so fast. At the same time there was a crack of thunder so loud it made their ears ring. Again the barn lit up and then plunged into darkness; the rain beat the roof as if it were trying to reach the Winchesters.

Sam started slowly at first then picked up his pace and bent Dean at different angles using him almost as a toy. At one point big brother stopped whimpering and cried out in pleasure for the first time, "There…right there."

He worked the spot hard until Dean was moaning and arching his body desperate for more contact and as Sam reached his peak and filled his brother's bowels hot and plentiful another orgasm was wrung out of Dean causing his taut body to collapse back onto the blanket.

Sam stayed inside as little aftershocks drained the last that he had. Finally Sam rolled off his brother thoroughly sated. He had never felt that complete in his life, he thought this was meant to be. Dean was his now and no one else could claim him.

Coming down off the high of pleasure Dean was feeling the soreness set in. He reached between his legs and came back with slick fingers tinged pink. Sam grabbed his hand and looked closely, "Your bleeding."

Dean took his turn and rolled on top of Sam stretching out like a cat seeking warmth and covered them with the blanket. "I'm sore as hell but I'm glad we did it."

Sam cocked his head and listened, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly, the storm ended and we didn't even know it."

Dean nuzzled the crook of his brother's neck, "Let's try to sleep and in the morning we can hit a diner. You can buy me breakfast to pay for my busted ass. You break it you buy it."

Sam slid his hands down Deans back and cupped his cheeks giving them a squeeze. He gently ran a finger over the tender swollen entrance, "I break it, I own it. Don't forget that."

Dean yawned loudly as he pulled the blanket over his head, "All yours." They both fell into a deep sleep.

….

"Rise and shine baby boy!"

Sam groaned and pulled the blanket around him even tighter, "Go away." Dean nudged him with a boot, "Come on, get your pretty ass up and dressed. I'm starving and I want to hit the road."

Sam got dressed and slid the huge barn door open then got into the Impala. Dean backed out of the barn and into the sunshine. "You said Glasserville was about twenty miles from here?"

"Yes, there should be a place to eat and refuel."

….

On the way back to the road they noticed an apple tree at the edge of the drive. It was perfect in every way an apple tree could be, on it was just one apple. It was perfect as well, symmetrical, ruby red, glossy and tempting. Dean licked his lips as his stomach rumbled, "Hey let's stop and grab that for the road."

Sam frowned as he clutched Dean's arm, "No just keep going, Glasserville isn't that far." Something didn't set right with Sam.

…..

They passed the "Welcome to Glasserville" sign and entered the town. Sam rolled down his window and took in the crisp morning air, the puddles had a glaze of ice that would soon melt as the sun warmed everything up.

Once the Impala hit what they assumed was the center of town, Dean stopped the car in the middle of the street.

Dean got out and looked around, "What the hell happened?"

TBC

.


	3. Storm Birds

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Sliding Off the Edge of the World**

**Chapter Three**

**Storm Birds**

Sam got out of the passenger side of the car and scanned the small main street. There wasn't a whole building left. The windows were gone and the entire street looked drunk. Doors were leaning on broken hinges; roofs had naked patches where the shingles had been ripped off.

"I think we got lucky last night, Dean." Sam said quietly. "This looks like maybe a tornado? I can't imagine what it could have been like. Nothing else could be as frightening as a tornado in the dark."

"Well, Sam, you may have gotten lucky last night but these people sure didn't."

Sam huffed. "That's what you want to call it? Getting lucky?" He came around the side of the car and wrapped Dean up in his arms. Leaning down Sam blew warm air into his brother's ear and said, "I don't think it was luck, I think it was a sure thing."

Dean shivered in his brother's arms. "I wonder where everyone is. There should be at least a couple of thousand people living here. Where did they all go?"

"Tornado Alley towns like this usually have storm cellars under the buildings or even Community storm shelters in the ground." Sam mused. "I would think sooner or later they'll start digging their way up to take a look around."

No sooner had Sam stopped speaking when there was a muffled banging sound from one of the buildings down the street. The brothers started walking toward the noise and Dean pointed out a sign hanging on by a single clamp to an awning. It read "Nate's Dinner."

"Good." Dean rubbed his hands together. "I'm starved."

"Dean," Sam said. "I think these people have more important things on their minds than feeding you."

"Well," Dean grumped. "There better not be anything more important on your mind than feeding me if you expect my ankles in the air again."

"Blackmail?' Sam snorted. "We're in the middle of a disaster and the first thing you want to do is blackmail me about sex?"

"Hey," Dean responded. "It's all I have to work with. Now go find me food, bitch. And the car needs gas. You better get moving."

Sam shook his head and entered the dinner through a broken door. "Anyone in here?" he yelled.

From the back a gruff voice replied. "We're closed, you idiot. We kind of had a tornado last night."

Sam wandered back to find a beefy looking middle aged man standing in a wrecked kitchen.

"Sorry for your trouble," Sam answered. "But people still have to eat. Is there any way we can help in exchange for a little bit of food? My brother is out front whining about food. Take my word for it; you don't want to hear it."

The man laughed and put out a hand. "Name's Nate. This was my diner."

"Oh, it's still your diner." Sam smiled. "You still have a sign out front. By the way, I would get to it before it hits the ground."

"Fine," Nate replied. "Here." He handed Sam a tool box. "You and Mr. Whiney can do what you can out front while I try to see if I can get anything going back here." Nate looked around, shaking his head. "You're right though. People are going to start showing up pretty soon and some of them won't have any other options what with their houses lying in piles of busted wood."

Sam went back out front and found Dean pulling together mismatched sets of chairs and tables. He had even set some booths that were still in one piece back up against the wall. Slowly a dining area was appearing from the rubble. Of course, it was an al fresco space since none of the windows had glass left.

Sam pushed the tool box at Dean. "Here, Princess. Go see if you can get the sign back up and maybe fix the door. Nate said there might be something in the box to use."

"Stop calling me Princess." Dean complained.

"Stop acting like one," was Sam's response.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._

It took some work and some sweat but forty five minutes later Dean was sitting at a table eating pastrami on rye with mustard and Swiss cheese with a side of cole slaw.

There was no power and Nate was pushing out everything still left in the refrigerator. Without power it was going to all go bad so every person that wandered by was getting served "Nate's Emergency Lunch."

The eggs were all broken but there was plenty of bread rapidly defrosting in the freezer and Deli meats begging to be eaten. More and more Glasserville residents were getting the word as they pushed open their cellar doors. Too bad no one had money because Nate's Diner would be doing a bang up business.

Dean finished off his second sandwich and smiled at Sam. Sam had gotten clever and found Nate's camping equipment hiding down in the cellar. They had hot coffee whipped up on a little propane camp stove.

More and more residents were roaming the street and Nate's little diner was turning into the center of town. Just outside of the tornado's path cell phone towers were still functioning and emergency services were on their way from the larger towns in the area. Someone from the Mayor's office had even known how to get the FEMA emergency response center on the phone.

Sam and Dean were getting itchy feet. They knew that in the next hour outsiders would start to arrive and among those outsiders would be news vans. Currently Sam and Dean Winchester were comfortably dead and they wanted to keep it that way. Dean's face on T.V. would ring bells in several federal offices like the FBI and they didn't want to be resurrected by a local news station.

The ever thirsty Impala needed gas and they needed to get their butts out of town. So they walked back to the car after thanking Nate for lunch and casually 'losing' some money on the kitchen floor.

They and several dozen locals all found the local gas station up and running. The operators had been through tornados before and had hand cranked pumps that would feed the gas hoses. Dean leaned on the car and held the hose in place while Sam lent muscle to the pump.

Sam sweated and cranked and glared at Dean. "Oh, now you enjoy your Princess status, do you?"

Dean smiled sweetly. "Just keep cranking, Gigantor. You'll get your reward to night, I promise."

When the Impala had a full belly Dean hung up the hose then checked the back of the car. They had used muscle and the Impala to move the fallen tree off the road back at the barn and Dean wanted to make sure his baby didn't show any signs of damage before they took off for their previously scheduled hunt.

Dean called in to Garth to let him know they were still on their way but had been held up by an act of God. Garth was pleased to hear from the Hunters. He had recognized the path they had taken as one that had led them straight into the weather front and had been contemplating checking in on them if they hadn't called by evening.

Since they were now a day late on the hunt Garth said to let him know if they still wanted to go or if he should try to find someone possibly closer to handle the problem.


	4. Something Wicked

Dean sat there drumming his fingers on the steering wheel trying to decide what to do, "Garth said we could bail on this hunt, the Aston brothers are in the area and they could check it out. Bailing out isn't our style though." He glanced over to Sam then back out to the road, "You pick."

Sam was a little shocked Dean would consider his final judgment on the matter, "Alright, if you want to know what I would do I would call Garth and tell him the Astons can have the job. They might be able to actually save someone before we ever got there."

Dean took out his phone and dialed Garth, "Hey it's me…yeah let them take it…later." He felt a big paw grab his thigh. "Hey how did we go from brothers to lovers that quick?"

Sam slid his hand a little higher just skirting the bulge in the worn denim, "That storm just kick started something that was a long time coming."

"Yeah that and we were nude in a haystack."

"Straw."

"Whatever."

…

They drove until they ran across a place called the Maccoux Inn right outside of town. It was an old Victorian home restored to its former splendor, Sam's eyes sparkled as he took it the structure and Dean knew a motel wouldn't cut it tonight.

"Sam this is out of our budget I think we should keep going or sleep in the car. Plus I get my fill of creepy old places when I'm working."

Sam's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed a bit, "No way, I'm tired and I want a shower among other things. Maybe I'll blackmail you with sex."

Dean got a chuckle out of that, "Come on Sammy, you know all I have to do is bend over to tie my boot to get what I want. Now put the bitch face away and be a good boy."

Sam got out and headed for the house slamming the car door behind him.

Dean watched his baby brother's backfield in motion as Sam put a little more swing in his hips_, "Damn it, he's blackmailing me with sex and its working…I'm too easy."_

...

A bell tinkled over the door as Sam entered. He stepped up to the large wooden desk and looked around at the décor which consisted of taxidermy pieces hung on the walls over cabbage rose wallpaper, the effect was nauseating. Next to the bell on the desk was a squirrel posed on a branch.

Dean came in right behind him whistling loudly, "Holy crap, does Norman Bates run this joint?" Sam rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

Dean hit the bell, "Hey, anyone back there?" He was going to ring the bell again when a tall slender figure turned the corner and stepped out of the shadows. The woman was almost as tall as Dean, middle aged with birdlike features and her dark hair twisted up in a bun. Her tight lips stretched into a smile that looked almost painful as she stepped up to the other side of the desk.

"Good evening, how may I help you fine gentlemen?"

Dean took out his wallet and tossed a credit card on the desk. "We need a room for the night."

Her pinched features drew into a frown as she picked up the credit card running her fingers over the raised numbers, "I'm sorry sir, we take real money here," she handed the card back, "I don't know what you expect me to do with this."

Sam got out his wallet and checked his cash, "How much for one night?"

She patted her hair and began touching the brooch on her dress, "Where are my manners, my name is Eleanor." She turned the leather bound guest register around, "You are sharing a room I assume?"

Sam felt a blush creep over his face, "Do you have a bed we can share?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, well the nights are chilly this time of year. Yes of course. That would be two dollars and fifty cents, of course that includes breakfast."

Dean leaned on the desk with a grin on his face, "No way, come on how much?"

Sam grabbed his brother's arm, "That's great, can we settle up tomorrow morning?"

She handed them a room key, "Of course, breakfast is at 7:00 sharp." She turned and vanished around the corner.

Sam pressed his lips to Dean's ear and whispered, "I think we found a case."

…

The Winchesters walked up the winding wooden staircase to the second floor, when they got to the top there were two hallways and then another set stairs leading to the third floor. Sam looked at the large room key with the oval brass tag with the number 3 engraved on it. "Here's our room."

Once he turned the key the lock clicked and the door slowly opened on its own; Deans big green eyes got even bigger, "Sammy look at that big bed and the fireplace."

Sam smacked his ass, "That would be the first thing you notice. I'll get a fire going and you call Garth and tell him we have something here. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to use my computer so let him do the digging. You might have to look for a signal. Don't forget the gear."

Dean grumped, "I let you screw me one time and you're all bossy."

He got another smack on the ass for sassing back.

…..

Dean walked a ways down the road before he got a couple bars, "Hey Garth…yeah we're at a place called the Maccoux Inn outside of Glasserville. The place seems haunted as hell but its restored and from what I saw our room is great…this creepy broad Eleanor runs the place…Garth she's going to charge us two and a half bucks for a room and that includes breakfast and she looked at my credit card like it was a joke…I find that pretty damn weird."

Garths fingers flew across the keyboard until he found what Sam and Dean wanted.

…..

Dean walked back to the Impala and grabbed their gear. By the time he got back Sam was in a giant claw foot tub of hot water with a long leg draped over each side. "Sam, are you nuts, what if that broad from the shining pops out and changes into an old hag then tries to rape you?"

Sam lifted the warm towel off his eyes, "I was willing to take that chance, go salt the door and windows." He raised his hips out of the water and waggled his dick at his brother.

Dean hefted the duffle over his shoulder and gave his brother a dirty look, "Stop being such a bossy bitch." Then he went and salted the door and windows.

TBC


	5. Inside the Maccoux Inn

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Sliding Off the Edge of the World**

**Chapter Five**

**Inside the Maccoux Inn**

Put that away, little brother," Dean huffed and Sam sank back down in the water. "Garth says this placed burned down back in 1920."

Sam scrubbed a bar of soap on his bath sponge. "Well, that's interesting. Am I floating in imaginary water?"

Dean shook his head. "I have no idea but maybe you should haul your butt out of that water and we should take a little stroll around the place. I for one want to know if that creepy broad is planning on stabbing us in our bed."

"Fine," Sam huffed and stood up, soap suds artfully racing down his long legs and belly revealing naked skin an inch at a time. Dean was entranced.

"Snap to, Dean." Sam laughed. "You're the one that wants to hunt ghosts. Try real hard to get your mind off the soap suds."

It was only a minute and Sam was dried and dressed in his clean clothes. He was so shiny and fresh he made Dean feel like a dirty old man. The Hunter wanted his own turn at that hot water but he wanted to be secure before getting naked and unarmed in a potentially ghost filled hotel.

The brothers stood together at their door and listened for movement on the other side. When there was nothing Dean opened the door slowly and stepped out into the hall. The silence was overwhelming. He could well believe the place was home only to the invisible. Sam whispered behind him.

"You know, if this place actually burned down and it's just a bunch of spirits playing house it might be a bad idea to leave our duffels here. If we're right what to say the whole place won't disappear if we take Miss Tall and Creepy out? We could end up standing in an open field without any clean underwear. My bath might not have happened. It could get really weird."

Dean looked back at his brother. "Sammy, if your idea of ultimate horror is no clean underwear just who have I been hunting with for the past twenty years?"

Sam drew himself up to his full height and sniffed. "Even I have my limits, you jerk. I have to draw the line somewhere and I've decided to draw it at my boxers."

"Sam," Dean shook his head. "I take it back. You are the weirdest thing in this hotel, not the ghosts."

00O00

With their salt guns loaded the boys began to make their way down the hall. They were back to back to make sure that nothing snuck up behind. When they hit the head of the stairs Sam turned and they carefully began to descend one on each side and trying to grow extra pairs of eyes in the back of their heads. There was nothing to be heard here either. It was as quiet as the upstairs hall.

There appeared to be no one on the ground floor and Dean noticed that he couldn't hear any sounds from outside. That seemed more than odd in that they had pulled in here off a major roadway. Waving at Sam to watch his back Dean made it to the front door. When he pulled it open the country side presented itself with only a wandering hard topped road outside.

"Damn it, Sam." Dean whispered. "The damn ghosts have magicked the Impala."

Sam came forward and leaned his head out the door. "And Route I-10 and the gas station across the street; pretty efficient group of spooks. I was so right about the duffels. Let's get to work or you'll never see your car again. I suspect if we try to leave Garth will be posting "Missing Persons" posters of us up in every bar between here and Minnesota."

"I agree," Dean grunted as he hoisted his duffel up on the lovely antique table in the reception room, sweeping the vase of fresh cut flowers off to the side. Sam dived and made the catch.

"Damn it, Dean. Let's try not to call them before we're ready."

"Sorry," Dean racked the shot gun after checking the load. "I wasn't considering the flowers."

Sam mumbled and carefully placed the vase on the floor underneath the table. He wouldn't put it passed Dean to kick the thing over for emphasis. He then straightened up with his own shot gun ready. "What else did Garth say about the place?"

"Said it burned down in the middle of the night and three people didn't escape the flames; our good friend Miss Eleanor, who was the owner's daughter, the cook and an old lady on the top floor that everyone forgot about. She might have been Eleanor's mother or Grandmother."

Dean moved back to the center of the reception room and scanned the walls. "She appeared from behind the desk." He said. "I didn't think about it. I just thought there must be a door back there. Let's check it out."

The brothers moved as a team, one to each end of the desk then they both moved towards the suspected door. When they got to the end and swept around the partition they were facing a blank wall.

"OK, "Dean said. "That settles it. Our hostess comes and goes are she pleases. How are we going to get this done?"

Sam went back to the stair way and craned his neck. "I thought I heard something from upstairs. Why don't we go and check on Grandma? Let's see if she's more cooperative than Eleanor."

Sam started back up the stairs. "Whoa, Sam," Dean extended a hand. "What if you're right and the hotel just suddenly decides to take a trip to Never Neverland? We could end up in that open field with broken necks from a three story fall."

Sam stopped. "I think it might be our best chance. Throw the duffels out the front door and then I'll go get Grandma. They left her behind to burn last time. Maybe we can make that right." He stretched his long legs and sprinted up the stairs. Dean could hear his feet pounding on the upper floor.

Just as Dean went to follow the air temperature dropped into the freezing range. Dean turned slowly and Eleanor was there, reaching for him.

"We don't like guests to wander the hotel in the night," she said. "I must insist that you return to your room." Upstairs Dean heard a door slam open or closed, who knew which but it distracted Eleanor. She looked up and cried out "Ma-mam!"

Dean took the moment to duck and roll away from the tall spook. He thought he also caught a glimpse of another figure behind her, dressed in white with a shining object swinging in its grasp.

Again there were pounding footfalls and someone was galloping down the stairs. Dean rose up and headed for the front door. He had seen Sam rushing downstairs with something in his arms. Eleanor screamed and there were other confused howls and words in the air. Above them all he heard Sam shouting "Run."

He hit the front door and didn't even stop to formally open it. Sam was hard on his heels yelling "Go, go, go." Then they were standing on that old road staring at the Maccoux Inn. Dean looked at his brother. Sam seemed to have a bundle of rags in his arms but the bundle also seemed to have boney arms clasped around the young man's neck. As they watched the Inn shuddered in the moonlight and the façade seemed to wave as if it was under water. A second shudder passed through the earth and the building began to fade away from the top down and so did the bundle in Sam's arms.

In another moment they were standing in that often discussed open field. The Impala was sitting beside the road, sleekly bathed in the moonlight and Sam's arms were empty.

The empty seconds ticked by and finally Dean said. "So, that place was a bust. Do you want to sleep in the car or should we look for perhaps not such a creepy place for the night?"


	6. Wolfsbane

Dean woke up under a maple tree with Sam spooned tightly behind him. They spent the night on a sleeping bag with a blanket over them which was better for Sam at least, than sleeping in the Impala. The fire had died down to embers which were just about cold.

"Sam…Sammy, wake up. I have to leak the lizard."

Sam mumbled something into the back of Dean's neck and then hugged him tighter. "Bad idea, let go or this sleeping bag is going to turn into a waterbed."

Finally free, Dean wandered off to water a bush.

Geese were gathering in a marshy spot off in the distance on their way south for the winter. The group was so noisy Dean didn't know how Sam could sleep through it. Dean shook off, zipped up and got his brother going. "Hey princess, get up, the day waits for no man."

Sam was face down on the damp sleeping bag, his mop of hair fanned out around him, "Did you make coffee?" A hand came down hard on his ass, "If you haven't noticed, this place doesn't have room service."

Sam got up grabbing the bedding as he went then lumbered off still half asleep over to the Impala.

…

Sam had the window down and his hand outside it catching the crisp fall air on his fingers. The day was warming up nicely and all they needed was a plan and a place to eat and sleep.

Dean pulled into a gas station to feed the beast while Sam called Garth and gave him the low down on the Maccoux Inn.

"Sam you're a little over an hour away from White Fish Dunes State Park. Could you guys swing over there and check into something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Garth was sitting in the back seat of an old rambler he had acquired looking over reports on a website called Crypto Creatures. He had found a photo from a recent sighting at White Fish Dunes that although blurry looked like something Garth had encountered in the past.

Dean got in the car and slammed the door; he stuck a bag in Sam's face, "Doughnut."

"Shhh…I'm on the phone with Garth."

Garth brightened up when he heard Deans voice in the background, "Tell Dean I miss him."

"Garth misses you."

"Awesome, what does he have for us?"

Sam put the phone on speaker.

Garth continued, "It's a lycan."

Dean shoved a cup of gas station coffee in Sam's face, "So a werewolf."

Garth enlarged the photo on his end but had no luck clearing it up, "Not exactly, lycans and werewolves have differences." Garth sent the blurry photo to them, "There has only been one sighting at White Fish Dunes but there has to be others there somewhere."

Sam was busy looking up the creature, "A lycan can supposedly shift at will night or day. They have the appearance of a very large wolf that can walk upright like a man or all fours like a wolf."

Garth asked if they had any wolfsbane to which Dean replied, "Does Santa have a beard? Of course we do."

…

They saw a sign for Clarks Lake and Sam kept his eye out for a good place to stop for the night. "I want to get cracking on some of the research before we hit the sack."

"Good idea, I can order in for us or pick something up. What do you have a craving for?"

Sam slipped his hand between his brother's legs and gave Dean's crotch a squeeze, "I could go for something sweet."

Dean smiled but kept his eyes on the winding back road, "I'm really enjoying this new, flirty and dirty side of you Sammy…where have you been all my life?"

"Right here, it just took you a long time to notice."

…

They found a decent place at Clark Lake Cottages. Theirs was cozy enough, with a queen size bed and a kitchenette. The bathroom was tiny but then the Winchesters thought it was a step up from most places they laid their pretty heads at night.

It was late in the season and an especially windy week took much of the fall color away along with the weekend tourists. The owner at the main office was more than happy to get the business from the two young men. Dean checked them in while Sam brought in their bags and set up a work place on the small table by the window.

…..

When Dean got back from the burger joint his brother was hard at work looking up maps online and found a series of hunting and hiking trails through the area, some leading to White Fish Bay where the lycan sighting was. "This is great Dean; we can hike in from here. Another option is to drive over there and park out of sight before we get to the ranger station."

Dean handed Sam a chicken sandwich, some fries and a cold beer, "I opt for driving over and hiding my baby, I'm not hiking in all our gear and if we need to get out quick we can do it."

Sam brought up a recording and pressed play, "Listen to this chant Garth sent me, it's pretty creepy."

Male voices droned through the speaker and in the background they could hear a faint series of growls.

_Yes those, so humble, knelt in prayer each night.__  
__Yet still the poisoned, wolfbane flowers bloomed, and the gibbous moon, blazes, full and bright.__  
__It screams for shapeshift, then to stalking doomed.__  
__Come lycanthropes all, play your horrid part.__  
__Eyes all gone crimson, whites of ruptured veins.__med._

Dean dragged a French fry through a blob of ketchup, "Pretty creepy alright. You know what I noticed on the way in here? Monkshood aka wolfsbane growing around each cottage, how much you want to bet when it stops blooming this place closes up tight for the rest of the year."

Sam closed up the laptop for the night, "I think tomorrow I'll go chat with the owner."

…

Dean walked out of the warm, steamy bathroom and into the chilly main room. Sam had the faux fireplace going and it was slowly working its magic. Dean stood in front of the heated air for a moment before he hurried over and got under the covers. He snuggled up next to his brother trying to get warm again.

Sam slung a long leg over Dean's hip and started rubbing his back, "You feel nice."

Dean snuggled in tighter against his brother's broad chest. He lazily traced Sam's tattoo with his fingers, "Which part feels nice?"

"All of you Dean."

…..

The figure of an upright wolf took a tentative step out from the sandy bank of cedars and trailed his nose through the air. It dropped on all fours and circled the cottage but couldn't find an entrance that was safe from the long blooming blue flowers.

It risked exposure and stood up again watching through the window for a moment as the two males copulated. The bigger one was on top pinning the other to the mattress as he pounded his mate into submission. The smaller one writhed and moaned, his legs spread obscenely wide.

The lycan found these two curious and very dangerous. As the smaller male cried out the lycan again dropped on all fours and padded quietly back into the cedars.

TBC


	7. White Fish Wolf

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Sliding Off the Edge of the World**

**Chapter Seven**

**White Fish Wolf**

The soft fall sunlight trailed over the rumpled bed. Sam lay on his back with an arm curling over his head and Dean laid face down almost completely exposed. Sam was a famous covers thief. Dean was barely in possession of a small scrap. The blonde hunter woke and curled into Sam's side, searching for warmth.

Sam relented and pulled the smaller man into his arms and graciously allowed a share of the blanket. He kissed Dean's cold flesh as much as he could reach without opening his eyes and then tried to go back to sleep.

It was far too early for the night prowling Hunters to roll out of their cocoon and they curled together like a box of kittens; warm, relaxed and too comfortable to move.

Outside the advancing sunrise highlighted the glories of White Fish Dunes. Clean sand and sparkling waves frolicked in the cool fall air. The empty tourist cabins sat still and peaceful, waiting to be filled with laughing children the following spring.

The lycanthrope denned up deep in the cedar wood. He was safe. This entire area had been his hunting ground for years. He denned here, hunted here and his mate had pupped here. This was home. Only lately had he been making these dangerous excursions into the human territories. The noxious blue flowers irritated his nose and dampened his sense of smell, one of his very best defensive weapons. He only ventured close to the cabins because of the geese. He loved the taste of their flesh.

His mate had gone off with his adult pups, helping them to find their own territories. He had no idea when she would be back. It was not in his nature to probe the future; only the present made sense to him. He walked here sometimes among the humans, trying to understand when it was safe to take their young. He was aware enough to know that such action had caused some of the humans to hunt him and his kind. One of his pups had taken a child and now he was alone as the den mother was trying to disperse their young elsewhere, away from the danger of Hunters.

The male couple in the cabin bothered him. They had that feeling of fellow predators. The Alpha of the pair was large enough to be vaguely threatening. He wondered if he could get the Alpha's mate away from him. If he killed the Alpha the mate would have no choice but to submit. The lycanthrope licked his lips in anticipation. Tonight he would go back and watch and try to come up with a plan.

Sam was doing some research on the lycanthropes. There sure had a different feel to them. They might look like werewolves but they certainly were not.

"Dean, listen to this." Sam said, turning to look at Dean on the bed. Dean's eyes were glued to the T.V. Sam did not want to know what was so entrancing. The cabins came equipped with cable. Sam assumed that Dean had figured out how to get the pay channels in less than three minutes.

Sam shook his head. For a guy who claimed to be technologically ignorant when it was something Dean really wanted technology barriers fell like cards in the face of an angry sea.

"Dean!" Sam snapped. "Turn that off and pay attention."

"I'm sorry," Dean answered without taking his eyes off the screen. "When was the funeral? I didn't know the boss had died and left the kingdom to you."

Sam stood up and in two long strides reached the bed, snatched up the remote and turned off the T.V.

"Hey, we paid for that." Dean yelled.

"Lycanthropes are born, not made." Sam started off in his lecture voice. "They claim territory and live in the territory year round, just like a wolf pack. There is usually an Alpha male and an Alpha female who are the only pair allowed to breed. There may be other adults in the pack but they are subordinate to the Alphas and will sometimes even be killed if they try to breed. A subordinate breeding pair would have to leave the pack and find their own territory to keep from being killed. "

"What does that have to do with our current problem?" Dean asked, trying to show that he was paying attention even as he was trying to twist the remote out of Sam's hands.

"I need to make another call to Garth to confirm it but it sounds like we are dealing with a solitary male. That would be very unusual." Sam said as he tried to peel Dean's fingers back from his wrist.

"Fine, then go call Garth." Dean grumped. "Just give me the damn remote. I'll be here when you want me."

Sam tuned over the remote and, rubbing the marks on his wrist, went outside to find out what had put this particular monster on Garth's radar.

Sam was back inside in a few minutes. Once again he sat down on Dan's bed and bounced then wrestled the remote out of Dean's hands once more, even after Dean tried to protect it by pushing it under his pillow. Sam flipped him like a pancake and sat on him. "Now, listen."

"Get off me Sam." Dean bucked like an earthquake. "You weigh a frigging ton."

"Are you going to behave like a grown-up?"

"Fine, are you going to continuing beings a complete bitch?" Dean huffed and wiggled. "The answer is yes."

Finally both brothers were sitting at the table, the T.V. was off and Dean was paying attention.

"Alright," Sam said. "Garth says that about a month ago a nine year old boy disappeared from this Park. No one has seen the kid since but there was a report of a "big, hairy monster" turned in by one of the families that rented a cabin. They said that the monster was watching their cabin from the woods. That's what set Garth off.

"He sent a couple of Hunters over here who said they chased a werewolf into the woods but it disappeared. Those two guys gave up after a week and left. Garth decided he needed better Hunters."

"And that's us?" Dean asked. "How nice and we didn't even send him a card on his birthday."

Deep in the cedar woods the lycanthrope came to a decision. He knew he wasn't the smart one in the pack. Lydia came up with all the ideas and then told him and then he would tell the pack. He looked around and no Lydia charged out of the bushes to tell him what to do. And there was no pack either.

He had an option for hiding from the Hunters. He didn't like it but It had worked before. He changed into his human form, went into the den and got those smelly clothes. There was a ragged pair of pants, nasty, stained jacket and gloves with no fingers. There was also this tight hat that made his head itch. It was cold without his fur and he slid into the human clothes.

Far back in the den he found those things people wore on their feet and he was done. He stood up and his spine popped from the unaccustomed posture. With the freedom of his four legged speed gone he started to trudge away from the den.

Once he was at the little town outside the park gates he sat down on the sidewalk, folded his legs and put out the hat on the sidewalk. Lydia had showed him how to do this. He knew it would keep him safe until his mate came back and told him what to do. Until she came back to get him he could use the hard stones people put in the hat to trade for human food.

Now all he had to do was wait. Wait for the Hunters to get tired and leave. Wait for Lydia to come back and find him. It was alright. He could wait for better days.


	8. Winchester Sex Bait

Sam tapped the bell on the counter and a few minutes later the owner came out of the back wiping his hands on a towel, "What can I do for you young man?"

Sam thrust out his hand and gave the owner a smile, "I didn't get your name."

He held up his hands, "Sorry I was just gutting some fish for smoking.I don't want to get your nice manicure all messed up. Names Frank, are you Sam or Dean?"

"Sam. I wanted to ask you about the area wildlife, what kind of animals do you find around here?"

Frank went through a list in his mind before answering, "Skunks, raccoons, coyotes, fox, possum, deer and the occasional bear that gets stuck here when it wanders over on the spring ice and we get a lake melt…why?"

"No wolves?"

Franks jaw visibly tightened for a moment and then he gave a dry little laugh, "Wolves? Yeah there have been some sightings here but they have a large territory and run in packs, if you haven't noticed we are a bit cut off. If its wolves you're looking for then you might want to go future south."

Sam pulled out a map and spread it on the counter, there was an area circled, "White Fish Dunes there was a recent slightly."

"Sure and people see Big Foot and UFOs here. Let me tell you something kid, when it's just the locals here after a hard stretch of winter all sorts of things can pop into a person's mind."

"It's only October, so the locals are going loony earlier this year?"

…..

Dean stopped at the DNR station to question the staff about anything unusual. The grizzled ranger told him there were wolves in the county but a sighting would be rare there were so few. "This isn't wolf country, the peninsula is still fairly wild but ever year some asshole developer builds a bunch of condos to sit unsold."

Dean gave him a sympathetic nod and was going to ask more questions but the ranger who had seen a lot in his forty years wasn't done.

"Worse is the mini mansions in clusters appearing all over filled with bitchy transplants that can't take the smell or noise of agriculture. Damn pansies; don't move to the country if you can't handle a country lifestyle."

Dean checked his watch, thanked him for nothing and went in search of gas for the Impala stopping in a little town called Jackson Harbor not far from the cottages.

Dean spotted a young man in ragged clothing begging for change. Jackson Harbor wasn't the sort of area for beggars. There were a few tourists milling around checking out little shops and restaurants that were still open that late in the season. Dean noticed they all seemed compelled to give the young man money.

Dean went in to pay for the gas and asked the attendant who the beggar was. "His name is Jacob; no one ever got his last name. He showed up with his girlfriend Lydia quite some time ago. They had triplets…at least that's what I heard and the woman up and left him high and dry. Took the kids with her and he's been alone ever since."

Dean watched Jacob out the large window in front, "So where does he live?"

"He used to live around Clark Lake but honestly I thought he left after she did. I haven't seen him in ages. He can't be more than mid twenties, and a good looking kid, I can't figure out why he didn't hook up with someone else by now." He handed Dean his change, "Oh well, not my concern."

Dean thought that the attendant and probably everyone in the entire town gossiped about Jacob at one time or another. "Are there any good places to go caving around here?"

The attendant pulled out a worn map he used to direct hundreds of tourists a year to various sites in the county, "Cave Point."

…

Frank was on his last nerve and Sam was chewing on it.

Sam folded up the map Frank seemed to have no interest in, "Why the wolfsbane planted around all the cottages including the office?"

"Because it's easy to grow and its pretty…look it's also called monkshood, devils helmet and wife's-bane. I have to go now; I have fish waiting for me. If you and your brother need anything related to your stay here I'm happy to help." With that Frank left out the back.

….

Dean figured there were a couple ways he could go about it, one way would be to stand in front of him crotch level and let the guy get a good look.

If Jacob was a straight beggar Dean might get a nut punch, if he was a gay beggar Dean might get his dick squeezed and if the beggar was an Alpha lycan, Dean figured Jacob would take in a deep breath of Winchester and later take the bait.

Dean strutted over and dropped ten bucks in Jacobs's hat. The beggar was sitting crotch level with Dean's assets. "Hey how's it going?"

Jacobs eyes widened but he never looked up at Dean, instead he stared at the offering. Dean watched the eyes roll back then close as Jacob inhaled deeply.

He picked up on every minute detail of the Hunters scent. Sweat, a hint of urine, semen from Dean and his Alpha rolled into a heady perfume that made the lycan desperate to mount Dean and claim his prize.

Jacob had waited so long for his mate to return that he began to have urges and the pretty, submissive Hunter fit the bill no matter how dangerous he or his partner seemed. The lycan tried to focus on the spot of lake showing between the gas station and the candy store but found it difficult.

Dean on the other hand examined every inch of his prey. Jacob seemed about Dean's age and very lean and strong. He had startling blue eyes rimmed with dark lashes; the slightly slanted angle gave him an animalistic appearance much like Sam's eyes. Long, thick blonde hair was tied back off his face, odd russet highlights shone in the bright autumn sunshine.

It got to the point of awkward even for Dean so he took several steps back. "Is there anything fun to do in this town?"

"Drinking and whoring."

Dean gave him a wink and a grin, "That's great, drinking is one of my favorite things."

The lycan's voice rumbled in his chest, "What of whoring?"

Dean shrugged, "I'm still looking for the right guy."

Jacob blinked his eyes several times at Dean in a gesture of friendliness, "You don't have a mate?"

With that sentence Dean knew he had found their lycan.

Dean nudged him with his boot, "You hungry?"

The lycan looked inside his hat, "Always but I don't have enough money yet and my clothes are not suitable for indoors."

"No problem, my treat. I got some extra clothes in my car you can have. I think we are about the same size."

Dean found some boots, socks, a pair of jeans and an old flannel shirt. When he was bent over rummaging through a duffle in the back seat of the Impala, Jacob stepped up behind him, bumped his erection against Dean's ass.

"You need a skilled male to mount you." His long fingers reached around and squeezed the Hunters dick.

"Whoa, hey you're going at this a little fast. Let's worry about screwing after copious amounts of booze and a nice steak."

They made plans to meet at the same spot seven that evening.

…

Dean walked in looking like the cat that ate the canary. Sam was lounging on the bed drinking a beer, "What are you so happy about?"

Dean took a bow, "I found the werewolf."

"Lycan."

"Whatever, I have a date with him tonight."

Sam bolted upright coughing on a swig of beer, "Why didn't you kill him?"

"Jacob was in human form, in broad daylight on a main street."

Sam folded his arms and gave his brother a mega bitch face, "Oh its Jacob now…I didn't know you were on a first name basis with a monster."

Dean smelled his ripe pits, "I want to take a shower but I think he likes me gamey."

That was it; Sam grabbed his brother by the belt and shirt collar then began shoving him toward the bathroom. "Shower and make sure that ass of yours is pristine because I plan on mounting you."

"Hey that's what Jacob said!"

Dean thought it all pretty funny until Sam booted his ass inside and slammed the bathroom door, "When you come out I want you prepped."

Dean yelled, "Oh Sammy I love it when you're all bossy and jealous."

Sam was going to go in and spank his smartass lover but the door was locked. He heard the show turn on so Sam stripped down and laid there playing with his dick. Dean was going to get it good.

TBC


	9. Dean Learns His Lesson

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Sliding Off the Edge of the World**

**Chapter Nine**

**Dean Learns His Lesson**

When Dean came out of the bathroom Sam was laying on the bed fully aroused.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be Lycan bait, little brother, not a sex toy for you. I'm heading out to meet Jacob."

Dean started to get dressed and ignored Sam; so not a good idea.

In the next moment he was flying through the air and landed on the bed, face pressed into his pillow. Sam was having a good time. The towel was a lost cause and Dean's ass was in the air. One of Sam's giant hands pinned big brother's face firmly into the pillow and Sam's other hand was everywhere, all at once.

Dean grunted and tried to push up but it was like trying to move a man mountain. He cursed the entity that had decided it was a funny idea to let his little brother turn out to be the big guy with control issues. When Dean made another effort to get away Sam smacked his ass so hard it drove him into the headboard.

"You're going to end up as bait, brother dear. You're going to get out there shaking it for your monster lover but I'm the only one that gets to have you." Sam's voice was heavy in his ear. "Let's make real sure you stink of sex. We wouldn't want Jacob to lose your scent, would we?"

Sam's hand dived in between his legs and played with his sack. Sam inspected every inch of his trapped lover, Dean's head held firmly in control. Sam's hand ran from stroking Dean's balls to tugging on his dick then slid up his belly and pinched the hell out of his nipples.

There was a popping noise and cool slick lube flowed down his crack. Sam's long fingers played in the new slippery fun zone and when one probed deeply Dean took it easily.

Sam's left hand moved from Dean's head to his shoulder. "Like that, do you slut?" Sam breathed in his lover's ear. Hot air stirred the hairs then a long, almost prehensile tongue was inserted and twisted, matching the action of the long finger in his ass.

"Let's get a load for you to carry." Dean loved it when Sam talked dirty. "You'll be able to feel it drip down your legs as you walk the streets looking for your favorite dog. Maybe he'll lick it out of you when he gets you on your belly with your legs spread." Sam sat back on his heels between Dean's legs and Sam knocked his lover's knees further apart.

Sam's heavy hand went from Dean's shoulder to his neck and the big guy was in complete control again. Dean was completely exposed. He raised his arms to push at Sam's hand and was rewarded with another bruising swat. His ass glowed with new heat.

"Bad, bad boy" came a low rumble and Sam's belt appeared out of nowhere. Dean's roving and rebellious hands were captured and tied to the headboard. Dean moaned and trembled at what he knew was coming next.

That long finger turned into two and he was pushed and poked and his pink entrance tormented into submission. Sam was holding him firmly around the waist and driving his whole body back to meet those exploring fingers. A steadily increasing tempo was curling his toes and driving him higher.

"I need more, Sam" he finally whimpered, all the fight gone and only desire left. Sam buried his face in his brother's shoulder and lined up at the pretty, open hole. In a single movement Sam unleashed his brother's arms and raised Dean's entire body upward to slide down on Sam's dick in a single harsh penetration.

Dean squealed at the combined burning and sharp pleasure as Sam's dick hit his prostrate head on and stayed there, pounding the same spot over and over. Dean leaned back in his brother's arms and went along for the ride, completely submissive to his lover's demands. When Sam's hand swept around and grabbed Dean's dick and pulled Dean came and kept coming as if he would never stop.

He painted his own chest white and trailed all over Sam's hand. He could feel Sam filling him up and that just made him come harder. It was so much it was becoming difficult to breathe and he tried weakly to push Sam's hand off his dick that was now much too sensitive to keep this up. Sam growled in his ear and continued to fill him. Finally Sam let go and wrapped his hands around Dean's shoulders and held him on for the rest of the ride.

Dean was allowed to lie down. He was exhausted and the effects of his shower were long gone. If Sam was intending to get him all gamey smelling Dean could only think "mission accomplished". As he relaxed he could feel Sam's come leaking down his crotch and tickling his balls. Sam sat down on the bed and spread his lover's legs. Dean thought he was going to get cleaned up but instead he flinched at the insertion of a good sized butt plug into the delicate, well used hole.

Dean arced up on the bed. "Hey, that's not what I expected. I'm sticky. I was expecting a nice cool towel."

Sam lightly slapped his brother's butt cheek. "You be quiet. I'm getting you ready to go out." The big guy then started to rub the leakage all over Dean's thighs and up his ass. "Got to get you smelling all nice and ripe. Jacob's out there waiting for you." Sam laughed at a futile wiggle under his hand. "I want to keep the rest inside in case we need to do this again. There's nothing like a healthy reserve in time of need."

Sam stuffed Dean into a pair of jeans about two sizes too small. Dean had no idea where they came from. The knees where already just holes and the butt cheeks under the back pockets were just threads that let his flesh peek through. Sam finished off the fashion statement with a skin tight black T-shirt that slid up and showed Dean's belly button.

Dean turned and looked at all sides in the bathroom mirror. "I can't go out in public like this. I look like a street walker."

Sam smiled and ran his hands down Dean's arms. "Perfect. That's what I want you to look like. You smell freshly fucked too." Sam sniffed and rubbed his nose in Dean's hair. He graciously allowed his big brother to keep his boots.

When he pulled Dean outside it was coming on to evening and there was a nip in the air. "I'm cold, Sam." Dean complained and Sam reached in the Impala and pulled out a little denim jacket. "You can wear that for now but I'm taking it away when I put you on the street so don't get too attached."

They drove slowly into town and Dean kept wiggling around on his piece of new equipment. Sam glanced over and smiled. "Don't you touch it. That plug stays in until I get to take it out."

"When the hell did you get to be boss in this relationship?" Dean complained.

"When me issuing you orders and throwing you around caused you to come like the world was ending, that's when." Sam answered and used his free hand to grab a handful of hair and pulling Dean's head back. "Now be good and do as you're told." Sam pulled to the curb about a block from where Jacob was setup.

Sam stopped Dean from stepping out of the car. "Leave the jacket. Remember, you're here for Jacob. Try and get him to lead you to his den and don't pick up any other customers, no matter how much they offer."

"I'm not a whore, Sam." Dean growled back. "I'm not trolling for clients walking a block."

Sam grinned more widely. "Like I said before, you're pretty enough so be good."

Dean wandered down the street, stuffing his hands as well as he could into the too tight jeans. He did attract attention and one car even paced him for a couple of hundred yards with the drunk passenger leaning out the window and loudly inquiring "How much for that pretty ass, boy?"

"Not selling!" he finally answered back.

"Sorry, could have fooled me," the drunk hollered back and then his buddy, the driver, pulled out of there.

Finally he was standing in front of Jacob and the Lycan looked up. Seeing, and smelling, Dean, Jacob rose up, definitely interested. When he reached out to take Dean's arm and Dean felt claws and he decided that Sam's prep work was working, maybe a little better than was safe.

Dean pulled his arm out of Jacob's grip, feeling threatened. There was nowhere to hide a weapon in these pants so all that he had to protect himself with was an eight inch silver dagger in his boot. He noticed that Jacob's snout was lengthening and Dean feared a Lycan full transformation right there on the public street. He could never run fast enough to outpace a Lycan in full transformation but he still ran, hoping that Sam would catch up to them and save his ass.

He pounded his way toward the woods and threw a glance over his shoulder. He was about twenty feet in front of Jacob. Behind Jacob was a big dog that Dean had not noticed before and further back was Sam. The flying parade of man, Lycan, big dog and armed Hunter flew toward the woods, all on an eventual collision course.

TBC


	10. Big Bad

The big silver dog bounded through the woods ahead of Sam and behind Jacob in hot pursuit of Dean.

Sam was not far behind until the dog stopped on a dime and began pursuing Sam. He didn't have time to get a shot off or draw his silver blade before he found himself running in the opposite direction trying to find a hold.

….

Dean shoved through the dense cedars and came out on the edge of a cliff. He grabbed a tree and held on as his got his footing. _"Holy shit that was close."_ He looked down into the churning cold water below. There were scrub cedar growing all the way down and a strip of sand at the end but Dean doubted he would survive a fall intact.

The Hunter then turned back to see Jacob burst through the trees and transform.

Dean held up his hands in appeasement and forced a smile, "Hey now Jacob, just settle down." He reached around and felt for the silver knife.

The lycan pounced in a flash landing on top of his prize. He batted Dean onto his stomach then bent down and licked the denim over the Hunters ass. Jacob clamped down on the waist band and dragged the skintight pants off of Dean's body.

Dean took the opportunity to try crawling away but two huge paws slammed him down onto the bed of cedar sprays. _"Sam get your ass here now, don't fail me now little brother."_

…..

Sam watched the creature from his vantage point. Once he stopped running and hopped onto a flat bit of limestone with a sandy hill as a backdrop Sam got a good look at what he had been chasing.

She was big, bigger than a wolf with stunning golden eyes rimmed with black. Thick silver fur mottled with smoke covered her body. She wasn't as big as Jacob but definitely a lycan.

Sam could tell she had at least one litter and wondered if this might be the missing mate.

She snapped and snarled as she bluff charged the rock ledge Sam was standing on. He fumbled for his gun but before he could get a shot off the females ears perked up and she was off like a flash.

…..

Now the lycan was sitting furry ass to head on top of Dean's back as he lapped at the dried fluids between the Hunters legs. His tongue ran over the butt plug and upon finding it Jacob carefully clamped his teeth around it and uncorked Dean's ass like a bottle of champagne.

The semen flowed out coating Dean's balls and thighs once again, he stunk but the lycan seemed to enjoy it. A cold nose prodded his swollen hole and when he felt a tongue prodding him Dean screamed for Sam no longer worried about getting his throat ripped out.

"Saaaaam help!"

When the lycan turned and tried to mount him Dean went wild. The warm, unsheathed pink cock dragged against his ass crack searching for that delicious hole that needed filling so badly.

Just as the it jerked in excitement as Jacob hit pay dirt, a silver lycan sprang from the woods knocking him off. Dean scrambled for his jeans and pulled out the knife as he tried to put them back on one handed.

Sam burst out of the trees slamming into his brother, knocking them both on their asses. He shoved his brother behind him and steadied the gun for a shot as the lycans snapped and snarled at each other. The female saw Sam and ran head first into the side of the male causing them both to tumble off the cliff.

….

The mates rolled almost straight down hitting scrub cedar all the way to the white sands below and directly into the water. The female led them both back into the scrub cedar to hide and the couple made the painful transformation to human form.

Jacob finished first; he crawled next to Lydia and watched her. When it was complete an athletic young female with the same golden eyes and long, thick hair the color of corn silk laid there panting. She rolled her head toward her mate and growled.

He cocked his head and asked something foolish, "Why are you angry?"

Lydia knelt back on her haunches and grabbed his face squeezing it tight, "I go and find our children their own territories and food supplies while you try to find another to fuck?"

He gave her a sheepish look, "Well you were gone so long and this man was so pretty that my desires got the better of me…I'm sorry my love."

Lydia got to her feet and wrapped her arms around him, "You are so stupid sometimes it's a wonder you've survived this long without me."

They both heard the Hunters talking in the distance. She sighed, "Now we must go and find another place to live."

…

Dean limped out of the bathroom rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and gratefully took the beer offered to him. "Thanks babe." Sam flopped back on the mattress and pinched Dean's bruised ass, "Did you douche out? I don't want any disgusting lycan salvia up my bitch's hole."

Dean turned and gave him a dirty look, "Excuse me Sam, you're the bitch remember? I don't know how long it's going to take to forgive you for raping me, shoving a plug in my asshole and dressing me like a big whore."

The next thing he knew Dean was flat on his back with his cock getting a stellar oral exam.

It was Sam's version of an olive branch and Dean thought that was just perfect. He forgot why he was mad in the first place.

….

The Winchesters checked out the next morning leaving their number with the owner. Sam told him to call if there was anything suspicious. Frank blurted out, "Did you get those damn werewolves?"

Sam corrected him, "Lycan."

"Whatever, look you asked about the wolfsbane and I think we both know what you were getting at. No one believed me so I just stopped talking about it and realized I could only protect what I own. I planted the flowers hoping at least no one would get slaughtered on my watch and so far I've been lucky but those damn things are a pain in my ass."

Deans face blanched, "Yeah and almost a pain in mine. If you knew about all of this why didn't you come clean?"

"How do I know who you are, reporter, some nut here on a lark, another werewolf…I don't want to get killed or laughed at."

Sam tapped the card with their number, "Remember, you see them you call. They both took a cliff dive yesterday but when we got to the beach the waves had washed away any tracks we could follow. The area showed no den so we are pretty much chasing nothing at this point."

Frank tucked the card in his pocket and patted it, "You will be the first ones I call."

….

The Impala traveled over the bridge and Dean was more than happy to get out of that place. They pulled up to a stoplight next to a white minivan. Dean couldn't see the driver but the passenger was a beautiful blonde. She turned and smiled at Dean and he smiled back then gave her a wink.

The light changed and the van took an exit.

…..

Lydia looked at the husband and wife tied up in the back, "Let's find a nice quiet place for the night and have supper." Jacob nodded in agreement, "You are so smart Lydia."

"That's right and don't you forget it."

…..

Sam was slid down in the seat with his knees crammed against the dashboard and his arms folded, "You are such a jerk."

"What?"

"I saw you wink at that woman."

Dean chuckled which made it worse, "Come on Sam you know I like to look." His face turned serious as he thought of how close it was for them this time, "Sammy I'm glad you're ok…that we're ok."

Sam reached over and squeeze Deans thigh, "Maybe we have angels watching out for us."

That elicited yet another chuckle from Dean, "Sure Sam, angels are about as real as Santa Claus."

TBC


	11. Over the Edge & Into the Future

00O00

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Sliding Off the Edge of the World**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Off the Edge, Into the Future**

The brothers turned around and went back. Neither felt right leaving until they were sure the lycan couple had moved on. Sam and Dean found themselves a short time later standing at the edge of the woods. "Are we really going to go back in there and look for the den?" Dean looked up at his lover.

"I suppose we should," Sam replied. "You stick with me, don't wander off. We're going to complete this damn hunt and get out of town."

"Fine," Dean responded. "Let's be responsible then and make absolutely sure they're gone."

They spent some time poking around. Dean jumped every time a twig snapped and Sam was amused. "Expecting your furry lover back, are you?" the big guy asked.

"Shut up, Sam," his brother grumbled. "That was mostly your fault, dressing me up as bait."

San snorted. "You look like bait no matter how you're dressed. Get used to the idea. I have."

"Smart ass," Dean snapped back.

They did find the den but it was empty. More than empty, it had been stripped down to the dirt floor.

"That's odd," Sam mused. "They went over the cliff but this looks more like they've moved out. What do you think?"

"Dead or alive, this looks like no more Lycans in this wood," Dean opined. "I suppose we can claim a successful hunt. Frank won't have to worry about his tourists and the tourist trap at the Park gates is going to be short a beggar. I think we can hit the road."

On the way back to the car Sam amused himself by coping a feel or two. Dean kept slapping his brother's hands away, still annoyed about being used as bait.

Once back in the Impala Sam didn't even challenge his grumpy pet. He let Dean drive without an argument, hoping to sweeten up the man's mood Sam knew unless Dean's mood improved he was more likely to end up in some scuzzy bar watching Dean play fast and loose with some bar hussies tonight Instead of cuddling with his sexy honey.

They headed north hoping for clear skies and cooler air. On the way out of town they passed a white van in the ditch with a tow truck and a couple of cop cars gathered around. They just kept driving.

By evening they were hundreds of miles away from Lydia and Jacob and the Lycans were just a blip falling off the edge of Winchester world. Dean actually wished them well. He had Sam, he had the wide world and he had his beloved Impala.

Dean glanced at his brother who was snoozing away, soft rumbling snores shaking his chest. As long as Sam loved him they could play all the games Sam loved. Dean knew he held his brother's heart in the palm of his hand. No matter what grief or monsters the future had in store as long as they looked out for each other it would all be fine.

The End

A/N We didn't get to angels in this story but there is more coming for our Winchesters.


End file.
